Monomatari
*This Article is under Construction, which means the original creator intends to finish it. *Pardon any bulleted lists, those are there for the creators convenience while he builds the page. Same with summaries. Monomatari (伝説) meaning "Legend" is an orphan from an unknown village. It is not known how he was orphaned, or why, or even when. He looks to be about 13 years old, has an affinity for Fire, which could mean he's from the Land of Fire, and is a "Wild Child". He was found and apprenticed by Haya Michi. Appearance Monomatari looks to be about 13 years old, has raggedy long hair that he always brushes away from his eyes, and has a number of scars from his time as a "Wild Child". He wears a brown-cloak that bends the light and tricks the eye, blurring his form and making him difficult to see. Monomatari also has such a cloak for every major environment he has encountered, namely, winter landscape, summer landscape, mountain landscape, and city landscape. Like his master, Haya, Monomatari has two "fangs" on either side of his face, but his are currently only an inch long. Monomatari's eyes are deep blue in color, and are large and 'innocent'. He wears earrings, the fangs of a large wildcat of some sort that he had with him when Haya took him in. He also wears a necklace with some kind of claw on the end of it. Personality Monomatari is a strange one. He is part animal, part child, part warrior. He tends to be shy with strangers, not talking much when they are around and hiding if they try to approach him to soon. Monomatari has also been known to growl or hiss at people he doesn't like or trust, and has bitten people when scared or attacked. He likes raw food, and hunts actively. Monomatari doesn't seem to have any preferences, he's good with what he's given, and will eat almost anything, even grasses and insects. Recently he has taken to trying to scare away people he doesn't like by acting more animalistic, bearing his fangs and hissing at them like a cat. When with friends, Monomatari talks a lot and is very confidant, showing his true nature. He likes to impress his friends, and especially Haya, who he treats as a father. Monomatari isn't took good at talking, his grammar sucks, so he uses lots of hand gestures and hand seals (like for jutsu) to help him get his point across. On top of everything else, Monomatari doesn't notice rain or cold, in fact he seems to love such things. When he was younger he used to leap about in snow for hours on end, and always tried to catch the snowflakes before they hit the ground. With rain, he's indiferent to cold rain and loves warm rain. He doesn't get tired easily, and there isn't any weather on earth he won't walk through. Monomatari is also very hyper, he never stops moving, and his eyes are always darting from one spot to another. History Monomatari's early childhood is unknown to most, his history from that time was one he either cannot or will not remember. From when he was found by the caravan onward he remembers, and is willing to tell about. Wild Child "What- what is it?" "It looks like a-a child..." "That's like no child I've ever seen..." These there the first words Monomatari ever heard. He was cornered in a crevice by two of creatures that looked strangely like him, but with thick coats of fur, like a wolfs pelt. Monomatari was confused, in all his wandering and traveling her had never encountered anything that had looked even remotely like him. He had always felt that he couldn't possibly be alone, but had all but given up on finding anything like him. And to top it off, these strange creatures seemed to be communicating, like birds chirping or wolves howling. These things were by far the strangest creatures Monomatari had ever encountered. They came over to Monomatari, and he panicked, hissing at them and trying to leap away, but trapped by the crevice he was in. That startled them, and the two creatures moved back a little. The smaller one got something out of it's pelt and held it out to Monomatari. Monomatari sniffed it, wairy of tricks or traps, and found that it smelled good. Really good. He snatched it from the creatures hands and tasted it. It tasted just as good as it smelled. Monomatari devoured it. "Looks like he likes chocolate, eh Dan?" The two strange creature laughed, which scared Monomatari a little, but then the smaller one pulled out another of those strange tasty treats, and all fear was forgotten. Monomatari followed the two strange creatures back to a large heard of them, accompanied by other creatures like horses and strange wolf-like creatures. It seemed as though they were all acting like the same herd, which confused Monomatari greatly. Maybe they were different breeds of the same creature, they all smelled like the original two, but with small variations. Monomatari shyed away from them instinctively, frightened by all the new smells and noises. As the two first ones lured Monomatari deeper into the herd, he didn't notice the others gathering, he was to intent on his goal of getting more of these strange treats. When he finally noticed, it was too late, they had closed in around him, whispering and staring with large, wide eyes. Then one of the strange, wolf-like creatures walked over to him and sniffed at him. Monomatari stumbled back, and then the wolf-creature licked him which scared Monomatari the death, he leaped away, scaring the wolf-creature as well as many of the watchers. Then one of the others came forward and offered out it's hand. Monomatari looked at it, then sniffed it just like the dog. He then turned back to the one who had given him treats and snuffled forward, trying to get more of them. Monomatari was startled to find a large metal cage there, surrounding him. He screeched and spun around to try and get out, but even as he did the cage snapped shut, trapping him. "Not to bright, are ya?" the first one said, smirking. Monomatari hissed at him, and clawed at him through the bars. The second one moved forward, and Monomatari growled, not trusting any of them now. The second one pulled out another one of those strange treats, and tossed it in. Monomatari moved away from it, as though scared it would hurt him. One of the others, and older one, came over, and said "So... what do we do with him?" The first one then said "I think we should take it back to the village, maybe we can pass it off as an attraction or something. 'Human Beast' or something similar." The older one looked at him angrily "He's still human, even if he's different. I say we try to civilize him. Maybe he can learn how to read and write? Who knows, but I think we should try." Monomatari was watching them warily, not sure if they would hurt him now he was captured, and not sure what was happening but with a feeling it had to do with him. Monomatari was scared. He was alone, defenseless, and surrounded by a large number of strange creatures he didn't know or understand. They wore the pelts of other creatures, they lived with wolves and lions and horses and large fat deer. They were utterly strange, and he was trapped in the center of a large nest of them. He was still in a cage, but it was different from the first one. Bigger. He was still unable to flee. It had been three days since they captured him, and he had fallen asleep for a while, and then woken up in this large nest place, with hundreds of these things all around him. He had also been wearing other creatures pelts, and they had felt warm, but Monomatari was scared of wearing something else's skin, so he had taken them off, ripping them apart if they wouldn't come off easily. Monomatari now had a small nest in the corner of his new cage, made of the pelt that he had torn off, along with some grass and other stuff he had found in the new cage. Every so often, seemingly at a regular time, the others came and gave him food, which he ate greedily, but it wasn't the same as hunting for his own food. The one with the strange treats hadn't come back, nor the one who trapped him, but the older one who had let him sniff it's hand had come back a few times. Monomatari wasn't sure how many days had gone by for sure since he arrived, but judging from the number of times these strange others had come to his cage, it had been 8 or 9 days. He was still scared and alone, but he was starting to get used to it, starting to understand that these others weren't out to hunt him, but merely wanted to know what he was. That wasn't much better, he had pulled apart creatures to find out how they worked before, and he didn't want that to happen to him, not at all. Monomatari was starting to understand them. Not their words, though he was sure they were talking to each other, but their ways. He had come to realize that they would keep putting him into the pelts of other creatures until he stopped ripping them off, so he hadn't ripped the new pelts. They still changed him into a new one every so often, but he saw that was so they could clean the old one. Monomatari was beginning to learn which ones were friendlier and which ones were meaner too. Like the Old One, who always came at the same times every day, and was a friendly one. Then there was First One, who was mean and often teased Monomatari with food and treats, only to eat them himself. Then there was Second One, who was really nice, but seemed shy and frightened. He always gave Monomatari a treat whenever he stopped in, and even let Monomatari sniff him once. There was also Small One, who was very quiet and shy, and just seemed to like being near Monomatari, and was always looking through these strange, black and white things. The things were like leaves, but packed together and turned pale white, with black splotches and shapes on them. Monomatari knew they meant something, but couldn't understand what. So he made it a point to look at them whenever he got a chance, wanting to understand them and why Small One liked them so much. Small One seemed to notice that, and often showed them to Monomatari, saying things and pointing from a shape to an object and back again, saying the same strange things. As far as Monomatari could tell, she was saying "Book". Over time, about a month, Monomatari managed to repeat the word. That caused Small One no end of excitement, from then on Monomatari learned a new word every week or so, then every day, then every time he tried to. With his learning language and words, the townsfolk, which was another new work he had learned, let him travel the town. Monomatari still liked raw foods and didn't like cloths(another new word!), but he was able to suffer through those things. People were still mean to him, but now they did so with the fear he may tell someone, and First One never again teased him. Monomatari also found out that "First One" was called Denzo, Second One was called Kyo, Small One was really called Chou, and Old One was called Chiyo. With the learning of names, Monomatari's life became much easier. Monomatari still got teased, but now he knew who was doing to teasing. Monomatari and Chou became good friend over the time she taught him how to speak and read and even write a little. They would often go throughout the town, where she would teach him the names of new things. Monomatari was swiftly becoming a common sight in the town, but that meant it was only a matter of time before he encountered the reason why Chou spent so much of her time with him. Chou was often bullied, for being smaller then most of the others in her class, and for being so smart and bookish. She was also teased because she spent so much time with "the beast boy". Well, it was only a matter of time before Monomatari encountered these bullies, and when he did it did not end well. Monomatari and Chou were sitting under a large maple tree. Chou was teaching Monomatari how to write his name, which he was still having trouble with. It was then that the four people who bullied Chou most showed up. "Well, if it isn't Chou and our resident animal." Chou and Monomatari looked up, surprised. Then Chou looked back down. "Common Mono, let's go somewhere else." The bullies gawfed "Yes, lets go elsewhere, animal. And you'll follow me like an obedient dog too." Monomatari was confused. He didn't really understand why they were insulting him, but he knew they were. "Me not dog. You not nice." The bullies stared at him for a moment, then burst our laughing "Well, looky there, it can talk too!" "Yea, if that counts as talking!" That angered Monomatari "Why you being mean? What I done to you?" The bullies laugh some more, then "This is our tree. You're trespassing. That means we're gonna need to teach you a lesson." Monomatari, thinking he understood now, said "If this your tree, we leave. We no have to fight." The bullies laughed again "We don't care that your leaving. You'll just come back later. And this isn't Chou's first offense. She's gonna have to pay for breaking the rules." Monomatari was now utterly confused. He had offered to leave willingly, but that hadn't accepted it. It was almost... almost as if they wanted to fight him. but that couldn't possibly be true. While Monomatari was thinking this out, the bullies moved around Chou. "It's time you paid for breaking the rules." the big one in the center said. He then moved to punch Chou. Monomatari didn't even think about it. He was just... there. He caught the big one's fist. "You no hurt Chou. She friend. You no hurt friends." The bullies were startled by this. Then "So, beast, you want to fight me? This will be fun indeed." Monomatari thought for a moment, but before he could come up with a response, the big one punched him on the side of the face. Monomatari hit to ground. Hard. He got back up. It was now clear in his eyes. They were predators, he and Chou were their prey. But Monomatari would not let them hurt Chou. That wasn't an option. Chou had helped him and befriended him ever since he had first come there. She was his friend. Monomatari got into an instinctive fighting stance, one he had used against larger creatures many times in the wild. When the big one came forward to attack him again, Monomatari skillfully flipped the big one over his head, and when the second one came he deftly tripped him up. The third and fourth were more careful. They attacked from each side, to which Monomatari responded by spinning and knocking out both their legs. The same attacks and defenses that had worked on wolves and deer and mountain lions and the other wild creatures worked just as well here. Then all four of them attacked, simultaneously, and Monomatari was forced to flip himself over one's head, onto anothers, and then knock that one into the first. This sent both of them flying, and one of them whacked their head the the tree, but Monomatari was already fighting the remaining two. The Big One came up at Monomatari from the front, the other from the right-hand side. Monomatari made a split second decision, pulled out a knife he had taken from one of the many houses in the town, and attacked the big one in front of him, with the intent to kill him and then move on to the one next to him. But an adult saw him pull out the knife, and came running over to stop him, yelling "Beast! Beast! You don't hurt that child!" This confused Monomatari just enough that he missed the killing blow, which annoyed him. He rarely missed. Monomatari turned to berate the adult for distracting him from a kill, and then got a fist to the side of the head that sent him into the maple tree. The adult had attacked him! Out of no where. Chou leaped up and jumped over him, yelling for the adult to leave him alone, but to avail. More people were running towards the scene, but they didn't know everything about it, they just saw blood, 4 beaten up kids, the "beast child" and his friend, Chou. Monomatari was splattered with blood from the fight, so they all assumed he had been the attacker. He also had a knife, which further assured them that it was his "evil beastness" come through. Obviously, they had never really liked or trusted Monomatari. As the adults came running, Chou yelled for Monomatari to run. He did. Monomatari turned and ran strait towards the town, aiming to get to his home, where he thought he would be safe, and not quite understanding what was going on. As he neared the adults, one of them pulled out a knife and attacked Monomatari, who blocked it, startled. Then, as another adult closed in on him, a stranger leaped to his side, and wiped out both of the attackers. The rest of the town stopped dead, except for some healers, who were running toward the bullies and Chou, to try and help them. The big stranger looked at the town "You leave this child alone. He didn't start it, but he did finish it. If it comes down to it, I will defend him. Oh, and kid, your going to have to come with me now. You've attacked them, they'll never take you back. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. By the way, my name's Haya Michi, and I'm your new best friend." Civilization Monomatari felt as though he was in a dream. He didn't fully understand where he was, or had happened. He only knew it wasn't Chou, that he may never see Chou again. It was no dream, it was a nightmare. "Monomatari, stop getting distracted, your lagging behind again!" Then there was Haya Michi. Haya was a larger adult who Monomatari knew nothing about except that he had rescued him from his own town, and taken him away from his home. Haya said it was no longer safe for him there, and Monomatari, having seen how the adults behaved, believed him. But why couldn't Chou have come, he wondered. Monomatari hurried up to catch up with his new "friend". It was coming back to him now. How the adults had attacked, how Haya had stopped them, at risk to himself, and how they were now headed for a place called "The Land of Wind" which was supposed to be far away from town Monomatari had lived in for the past 3 years or so. "Why are we going to the Land of Wind?" Monomatari asked, still not quite himself yet. "Because, as I have told you several times now, I aim to learn some new jutsu there, and you could learn some as well. It's also very far away from my home, and yours." Monomatari remembered now, his home had been in the "Land of Earth". "How long will it take?" Haya groaned "Why did I take on a kid? What was I thinking? It's going to take a few months to get there. I'll teach you some jutsu on the way, and we can stop at some of the other villages as well. Now, any more questions?" "How many villages are there?" Haya looked at Monomatari. "Many more then I care to count. Over a hundred." "Oh..." Monomatari was shocked. he had thought that his village had been the only such place in all the world, and that everyone came from it, or from the nearby farms. He had never known the world was so... big. Summary: Haya finds out about some of Monomatari's strange tastes and skills. Haya also teaches Monomatari jutsu and skills for battle, and improves on his instinctual understanding of attack and defense on the battlefield. Family Summary: Haya Michi becomes Monomatari's friend and family. Monomatari learns some jutsu, creates a few, learns how to read and write, becomes better at talking. He also learns how to mix potions and poisons like his master. Abilities Monomatari is a rather strange person, be even so he does use and understand some jutsu. He has Fire nature as his dominant chakra nature, but can also use Wind Nature chakra, which, of course, powers up the fire nature jutsu he uses. Of the jutsu Monomatari uses, the two simplest he has are his Fire Release: Flame Bullet and Wind Release: Wind Cutter, both of which Haya Michi taught him using scrolls he stole from Konaha (Leaf Village). Monomatari is also capable of using the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, though he can neither control it nor hide things within it. He is able to use the Powerful Wind Wave, except his isn't as powerful yet, it can knock things over but cannot blow people away, and it takes to much chakra to use effectively. Monomatari is still training with that technique. Monomatari created a few other jutsu, like his Wind Cyclone, which creates a tornado of air when he sweeps his hand from one side to another. He uses his chakra to create and shape a gust of wind from his hand into a tornado, which he then releases into a semi-self sustaining tornado. Monomatari can't use this more then once without becoming exhausted or passing out, and once he creates it he loses all control over the jutsu, he doesn't have enough chakra to control it. The jutsu also collapses rather quickly, that is, it isn't stable, the tornado only lasts a few minutes before it become nothing more then a strong wind, then a breeze, then nothing. Another jutsu Monomatari created is his Dragons Breath, which is basically his breathing fire by mixing it with oil in his mouth and then using his wind chakra to help power the wave of fire. It is a simple jutsu, even less complicated then the Flame Bullet, but it is powerful and can last for a long time, as well as start fires elsewhere on the battlefield. Not for use in thick forests, thats for sure. Monomatari can keep up a steady blast for about 30 seconds, maybe a minute at best, but he can use the jutsu without handsigns indefinitely, because the fire sustains itself after it leaves his mouth. By combining his Cyclone with his Dragons Breath, Monomatari can create a self sustain tornado of fire that burns and rips apart everything in its path. This takes a vast amount of chakra, Monomatari can only use it once. Like the Wind Cyclone, his Fire Cyclone cannot be controlled after he uses it, and it's an all or nothing shot, once used he cannot un-use it and it takes every once of his chakra, he cannot use jutsu after he uses this. It is limited, but very powerful, an A rank or higher jutsu. Besides his jutsu, Monomatari can use all the basic ninja tools, except paper bombs, which confuse the heck out of him. He just doesn't get how to use a paper bomb. Besides normal ninja tools, he is also able to use sticks, stones, and even bones as weapons, which is due to his having nothing else to use when he was on his own. Monomatari is also unafraid to bite and scratch at people, and has no sense of honor. That is, he will kick a guy in between the legs if he think it will help him, and he has one hell of a kick. Monomatari is somewhat skilled in taijutsu, being strong and agile from many years of hunting and being hunted in the wild. Monomatari is able to break ribs with his kicks, and has his own specialty, his''' Two Legged Hindkick', which can take out an opponent many times larger then himself with ease, using his entire leg force to kick at an opponents chest, usually breaking ribs and always knocking the air out of them. He spins himself onto his hands and then kicks, all in the same two movements. Very effective, especially on taller male opponents and shorter female ones. He bites, scratches, and kicks, but doesn't punch that often, though why is unknown. Stats Relations Monomatari is the apprentice of Haya Michi, and as such is devoted to his master, who he calls "Father" every so often. Monomatari has met the Shinobu Family and has taken a liking to Arukas, for reasons unknown. Quotes "''I may been raised animal, but I human for sure." - Monomatari talking about himself "You no hurt Haya!" - Monomatari defending Haya "Mesa Mono. Or Mata." - Monomatari introducing himself Trivia * Monomatari has 2 nicknames, Mono and Mata. he has also called himself "Ri" once. * Monomatari cannot spell his own name. * Monomatari can, however, spell "Haya Michi", showing his devotion to his master. Category:Male